


Plaything

by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)



Series: Versvember [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (light spanking), Also mentions breath play and knife play but neither are done, Another Note, Breeding Kink, Degradation, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Knotting, Lance was bought at a 'bank' to as a mate, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, in case that's a trigger for anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns
Summary: For Versvember, Day 3 Cock-sleeveKeith is having a bad day and Lance is willing to help him blow off some steam
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Versvember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023945
Comments: 14
Kudos: 203





	Plaything

Keith can feel his patience being tested as he listens to the complaints of the colonels. He taps his fingers uneasily on the table’s surface as they speak. He at least keeps his tongue in check while under the eyes of his superior officers. As soon as they’re dismissed Keith has no qualms about leaving the room quickly.

“Lt Gen. Kogane!” One of the men jogs up to him. 

“What?” He glares.

“Jeez, you get promoted and you forget all about your friends below you.” Regris sighs. 

“What do you want? I’m busy.”

“Busy busy, always busy.”

“Focus, Major General.” Keith snaps.

“Look, we’re all going to go out tonight. Get some drinks, have some fun, I mean it’s not often we get to be floating around a lively planet.”

“I’ll pass.” Keith rolls his eyes and continues to march down the hallways.

“Ah come on, you’ve been aggressive all day. It’s not healthy you know.” Regris continues to follow him. 

“Not my fault the colonels can’t keep themselves together for five seconds.”

“You need to take a break. Breathe. Relax. Have a few drinks.”

“I said no.” 

“See? You’re getting all snappy. Even your fur is getting all floofed up.” 

“I will rip your arms of Reg.” Keith growls softly as Regris goes to smooth his fur down. He holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Maybe you just need to whack off.” Regris hums after a moment. “I know you have a ‘toy’.”

“Stars above give me the strength to not murder Regris.” Keith stares at the ceiling. 

“I’m just saying, you’re a lucky bastard. I’ve been looking into getting one myself but we haven’t been near home in a while.” He sighs. “Hey you think --”

“No.” Keith hisses.

“But I --”

“No!” 

“Let me at least --”

“Regris, I  _ will _ kill you.”

“Jeez. No one taught you how to share as a kid.” Regris rolls his eyes and Keith flexes his fingers, curling and uncurling them. “It’s almost like you love it or something.”

He doesn’t dignify Regris with a response, pushing past him to head off towards his quarters. Keith hears him squawk at the shove and then call out a reminder for the festivities they have planned. He doesn’t particularly care about going planetside. The last time he went he had to carry Regris over his shoulder because he was so belligerent and drunk. 

Keith opens his door and steps inside, letting it slide shut behind him. He has the wherewithal to lock it. He pulls his boots off, his ear twitching as he hears a lazy sigh from further in his space. Keith makes it to his room, leans against the doorframe, and stares at the lithe form sprawled out over his sheets. 

“Lance?” 

“Mnn?” His ‘toy’ lifts his head up out of the pillows and rubs his face. “You’re back!” Lance smiles, sitting up in the bed. He raises his lavender arms above his head, stretching out his back and his tail flicks lazily on the bed.

“You had a meeting today, right?” 

“Yeah.” Keith sighs, pushing himself off the doorframe to step into his bedroom. 

“Sounds like it was rough.” Lance pats the space in front of him for Keith to sit.

“I swear the colonels would fly directly into a sun if they weren’t being watched.” He sighs and takes his offered seat, his back to Lance’s chest. 

“I mean, then you wouldn’t have to worry so much about them.” Lance chuckles, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders and pressing into his back. 

“I think it’d be safer to have them get eaten by a Weblum.” He leans back against Lance, watching as those nimble fingers undo the latch of his chest plate.

“Maybe have them take a tour of the pits.” 

“They wouldn’t survive. Not with some of the beasts there.”

“Like the Champion?”

“Mmm.” Keith hums and lets Lance pull his armor off his arms and slide the chest plate up over his head. Once set aside properly, Lance massages his shoulders, working the lingering tension out of them. 

“How was your day?” Keith asks, glancing back at him. 

Lance smiles as he talks about the training deck, how he beat his sigh score with the drones and could definitely give the enlisted officers a run for their money. He waves his hands as he talks and Keith turns to better listen to him. 

He doesn’t like calling Lance a ‘toy’, he’s a living person, beautiful and vibrant. He would have made for an excellent soldier, Keith thinks. He’s never asked why Lance didn’t enlist nor how he ended up at the ‘bank’. It’s too personal of a story. Instead, he makes sure Lance is well cared for, that he never goes without. Anything Lance wants, Keith gives to him. 

“-- Then Ilun told me that she thinks the captain is infertile. Which considering the testing we have to go through, makes sense. But he doesn’t believe it and wants a refund for ‘defective product’.” Lance rolls his eyes. “Makes me wonder how he got past screening.”

“Who knows? Might’ve been at the request of his House.” Keith shrugs.

“Maybe.” Lance frowns. “It’s unfair.”

“It is.” He agrees. Lance stares at his face for a moment before reaching out. His fingers slide against his jaw, holding it in his hands. Keith wonders if Lance finds him as attractive as he finds him to be. If the feelings coiling and burning in his chest are mutual. 

“Can I ask you something?” Lance scratches behind his ears making Keith purr.

“What?” He watches Lance bite his lip as he considers his words.

“Can you… Be rough with me?”

“Rough?”

“At least today! I want to know what it’s like.” Lance’s face flushes as he glances away. He’s always tried to be gentle with him. He’s small for a Galra after all and Keith is… well big. Lance comes up to the space below his chest and fits so perfectly within Keith’s frame.

He could hurt him.

“Why the curiosity?” Keith asks. 

“Just am. I wanna be roughed up a bit, called a few names, wanna know if I’d like that or not.” Lance slowly drags his eyes back over to him. 

They’re beautiful. Blue is such an uncommon color for a set of irises. Irises mean he has pupils, which means less light sensitivity and sharper eyesight. Lance has demonstrated their ability out on the range before, nailing every target regardless of how far or how fast it was moving. It’s another reason he picked him.

“I can do that,” Keith murmurs, stroking Lance’s cheek with his knuckles. Lance smiles brightly and crawls into his lap.

“Plus, I figured if I  _ did _ like it, it’d help with the whole stress-relief thing.” Lance rolls his wrist and shrugs.  _ Right. _ He’s stress-relief because he’s a ‘toy’. He’s meant to be bred and bare Keith’s kits. They’re genetics compatible and meant to produce strong offspring for the Galran Empire and its soldiers.

But he doesn’t want to think about that. About how out of the three descriptions he was given for a candidate he picked Lance because he liked the traits he had better. About how he’d bought and now owns him like an object. About the what-ifs involving him not taking Lance and where he’d be now.

He takes Lance’s hand in his, presses his lips to his wrist. He doesn’t want to think about it, and yet, Lance is asking to be used. And what better way than to put his feelings for the matter aside, both of how he acquired Lance and how fickle his heart is for him. He nips at the skin and Lance nods.

“Get on the floor, in front of me.” He orders and Lance slides off his lap to kneel down on the floor. Keith pulls the last of his armor off his legs and sets them aside, he can put them in their proper place later. Lance stays where he’s at, obediently looking straight ahead and waiting for his next command. 

Keith pulls his pants and skivvies off, sitting back down on the bed, his legs on either side of Lance’s shoulders. 

“Open your mouth for me.” He runs his hands through Lance’s hair, tugging at the locks. Lance gasps and opens his mouth, looking up at Keith. He hums as he takes in Lance’s appearance. He wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a few strokes before pressing the tip into Lance’s mouth. 

Lance’s tongue slides against it, his eyes falling shut as he hums. Keith bites his lip and pushes himself in deeper, pulling Lance in by his hair. Lance swallows him down and lets him into his throat. 

“Perfect fit.” Keith hums. He pushes and pulls Lance’s head, thrusting up into that warm mouth. Lance’s hands twitch, brushing against his legs, unsure if to grab hold of Keith or not. He doesn’t mind when they finally settle on his thighs. 

He rocks himself harder into Lance’s throat and moans softly when he sees him squirming on the ground. 

“Something wrong, my toy?” He chuckles and Lance shivers. He looks up at him, eyes watery and face flushed. He looks perfect. He pulls Lance down on him and grinds himself against his throat. 

“Can’t speak with your mouth full.” Keith hums to himself and pulls Lance completely off him. “Is that better? Think you can manage to talk?” He sneers.

“N-nothing is wrong, sir.” Lance chokes out in a raspy voice.

“Don’t lie to me. I don’t like it when people lie.” Keith’s ears flick with annoyance as a soft growl building in his chest as a warning.

“I’m -- It’s not -- “ Lance stammers.

“Well?”

“I want --”

“I don’t care what you want. It only matters what I want.” He glares down at him. Lance bites his lip and nods.

“S-sorry, sir.” Lance apologizes. Keith clicks his tongue and hauls Lance up to his feet by his hair. He winces and Keith loosens his hold immediately, trading it to grasp his chin.

“Your only purpose is to serve me. Seems like you can’t do that right. Can you?” 

“I can!” Lance tries to defend himself. 

“I don’t believe you. You had other things on your mind. Things that are not me.”

“Oh trust me, they were about you alright.” He mumbles under his breath. 

“Hold your tongue. I didn’t give you permission to speak now, did I?” Keith chides and Lance’s jaw clicks shut. “That’s what I thought.” He lets go of Lance’s jaw and leans back on the bed, staring up at Lance. 

“Eyes on me.” He commands and Lance locks eyes on him. Keith wraps a hand around his cock again, giving it long, firm strokes. Lance licks his lips as he watches and Keith can feel his face burning from being observed so intensely. 

“This could be your mouth right now,” Keith murmurs. “Could be fucking your pretty little throat.” Lance presses his thighs together and whines. His fingers graze the base of his cock, feeling the beginning of his knot swelling up. 

“Get undressed.” 

“Yessir,” Lance whispers, pulling his shirt and pants off as fast as possible. His hands hesitate for a second over his skivvies but they are quick to go when Keith nods his head. They lay in a pile on the floor. His tail twitches with anticipation as he rubs his hands along his thighs.

“You have something you want to show me, slut?” Keith asks and Lance shakes his head. Keith clicks his tongue and lets go of himself. He snags Lance by the waist and turns him around, pulling his tail out of his way.

“Liar.” He presses on Lance’s back to encourage him to bend over slightly. He runs his fingers along Lance’s slick folds, grazing the nub and his entrance.

“Haaa…” Lance twitches.

“Why would you want to hide this from me?” He murmurs. “Speak.”

“Not trying to hide it, sir. You said what I wanted didn’t matter so… I didn’t think you’d want to see me eager for you.”

“Eager, huh?”

“Yes!” Lance’s tail coils loosely around Keith’s wrist. 

“Somehow I don’t think it’s  _ me _ you’re eager for.”

“It is, I swear.” 

“Liar.”

“I --”

“You want my knot in you, that’s what you’re eager for. Don’t deny it.” He gives his ass a solid smack. Lance jolts and moans.

“I do.” He admits. “I want your knot.”

“You want to be filled, be bred.”

“Please.”

“But not me,” Keith murmurs, ignoring the way the words sting his skin.

“Nonono, you too.”

“What did I say about lying?” He gives Lance another firm spank. He rubs the mark left behind and waits for Lance’s response. 

“S-sorry, sir.” 

“Bet you would beg for it, wouldn’t you? For me to fuck you, take you as mine.”

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please sir, please, I want to feel you in me. I don’t care where I just need you inside of me. Wherever you deem best.”

“Why should I? I can get off just fine without your help.” Keith smacks at the other cheek, determined to make them equal. 

“I’ll be good. I’ll listen.” Lance squirms and Keith watches him.

“Sounds like any other whore I could pick up. Like any toy I could buy.” He clicks his tongue and peels Lance’s tail off his wrist. “Which is a shame, you seemed like a good choice.”

“I -- I am good! I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Whatever I want?” Keith asks.

“Anything!” Lance nods, his legs shaking.

“You’d let me breed you?” He hums fingers skating along Lance’s thighs.

“Yes!”

“Choke you?”

“Please!”

“Trace you with a knife?”

“Whatever you want! Please just -- “

“Claim you as my mate?” The words tumble out of his mouth without much thought. Lance whines and moans.

“Yes! Yours! All yours!” 

“Pathetic.” He spits out, getting up and tossing Lance onto the bed. He makes sure his bounce wasn’t too hard before flipping Lance onto his stomach. Lance buries his face in his arms.

“You’d do anything for this knot, it’s almost embarrassing. It’s to be expected though I suppose. You’re nothing more than a glorified cock-sleeve after all.” He teases Lance’s entrance with the tip.

“Use me!”

“Oh, I will,” Keith promises. He thrusts into Lance in one motion, claws digging into his hips.

“Fuck!” Lance wails and for a second Keith thinks he might have gone too hard too fast but Lance is eagerly rocking himself back onto him. He gives Lance’s ass another smack to make him stop.

“I’m in control here, sleeve.” He reminds Lance and starts to bounce him on his cock.

“Yes sir, sorry sir!” Lance’s tail curls around his thigh. He drags his fingers down Lance’s back, clawing his name along his spine. 

“Mine.” He growls.

“Yours!” Lance nods. He leans over Lance, using his shoulders as leverage. His fangs skin the side of Lance’s neck and he tilts his head, offering it up for Keith.

It takes a lot of willpower to not bite into him. 

“You offer yourself up to anyone with a good knot like that?” Keith nips his ear.

“No! No, sir, just -- fuck haa -- just you!”

“Why should I believe you, toy?” He changes the angle of his thrusts. Lance cries out loudly and Keith smirks to himself. 

“B-because -- Fuckyesthere! -- Because I --” He moans and shakes under Keith. “I only wahhh -- want your knot, your kits, just you!”

“Maybe I should share you. Clean you out, pass you to someone, let them fill you. It’s all you're made for my little sleeve.” Keith hates the idea, but Lance’s whine and pleas for only him give Keith a power trip. 

“No? You don’t think so? Want me to just lock you away in here? Oh, I could take away all the frivolous things that get in my way, like your clothes. That sounds nice. Chained, naked, to my bed.”

“Yes, yesyesyes!”

“Put a plug in you to keep my filth inside of you, making sure not a drop comes out.”

“Mnnngh!”

“Then I could use you whenever I wanted, be nice and loose for me all the time. Then fill you up again and again and again.”

“Ke-- Sir! Please!” Lance sobs. Keith reaches down and presses his fingers against his growth, giving him something to grind up against. 

“Make you fat with my kits.”

“Ffff-- ahh!”

“My perfect little sleeve, taking it all for me.” Keith can feel his knot catching on Lance’s entrance and knows he isn’t going to last much longer. 

“Pleasepleaseplease!”

“Want it that badly, toy? 

“Yes! Fill me! Breed me, I wa -- ahh fuck!” Keith growls lowly into his ear, snapping his hips hard into him. 

“Then be a good cock-sleeve and take it. Don’t waste anything.” 

“Pr-promise! I promise! Fuckfuckfuck I promise!” Lance moans and Keith buries his face in Lance’s neck. His fangs scrape against the skin and Lance offers up his neck for him again. He presses his teeth against him, careful not to bite him.

It sends Lance over the edge, his body clenching around him and screaming into the sheets. Keith moans as his knot squeezes through, tying them together. He manages a few more thrusts before he’s spilling into Lance. He catches his breath as he leans over Lance, pressing a kiss into his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asks.

“Mnn? Yeahhhh, I’m great.” Lance moans. Keith chuckles and rubs Lance’s back. He carefully pulls himself out and sighs. 

“Let me see?” Keith nudges his thigh. Lance reaches back and spreads his folds, letting Keith get a good look at the mess he’d left behind. He hums appreciatively and gets up out of the bed. Lance looks up and whines.

“Where are you going?” He pouts.

“You wanted me to treat you like a toy.” He shrugs. Lance rolls onto his side, eyes wide and hurt. Keith instantly regrets it, sitting back on the bed and scooping Lance up into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” He kisses his forehead. “Rough enough for you?”

“Yeah.” Lance looks up at him with a small smile. “But as fun as it was being roughed up, I like it when you treat me like a person better.” Keith hums and nuzzles his head. 

“Noted.”

“Besides. You had all the right words and all, but your actions didn’t quite match up.”

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“It’s like… You wanted to say something else.” Lance tells him. Keith’s heart is racing under his skin.  _ Seriously? This is what it took? _ He looks away, guilt nibbling at his chest. 

“Well…” He should say it, rip it off like a bandaid. 

“Well?”

“...I --” He takes a deep breath and looks at Lance. “I’m in love with you.” He’s not sure what he expected. Maybe to be pushed away or a disgusted snarl on Lance’s face. Instead, he gets Lance smiling up at him, face all gooey.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Good. Because I may have lied while you were fucking my brains out.”

“Oh?” Keith raises a brow.

“I said that I only wanted you, and it’s true, but I  _ wanted _ to say ‘I love you’.” Lance admits, tracing a small pattern along Keith’s chest. 

“Do you? Really?”

“Of course I do.” Lance chuckles. Keith can feel his heart fill with warmth as he takes Lance’s hand in his. He presses his lips to his wrist once more. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
